pure_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Orthodox
Orthodox 'are a British heavy metal band formed in 2002 in Burton upon Trent, England and consists of James Harrison, Andrew Collins, Jake Wyss and Ryan Wilson. The group have released a total of 12 studio albums all of which have topped the UK charts and they have also had a record 32 UK number one singles. They are also the best-selling musical artist of all-time with an estimated 1 billion sales almost 300 million more than anyone else. The group are considered one of the best to watch live as their shows usually go on for over 3 hours and contain a lot of pyro and are also very enigetic. They are also considered a very controversial band through song lyrics and what they have said in interviews. History '2002–2004: Early days, transition into heavy metal '2004–07: ''Danger Zone ''and early successes' '2008: ''Unorthodox ''the record breaking album' '2009–10: ''Into the Abyss ''and continued success' '2011–13: ''Apocalypse, Heretic ''and ''The End Is Nigh '''2014–15: Best selling metal act of all-time '2016: Simultaneous albums and tour with Halestorm' '2017–present: Temporary tour retirement' Following the highly successful Legion of Monsters World Tour Orthodox announced a temporary touring retirement and mini musical break stating they would still be releasing albums but wouldn't not be touring for a few years to spend time with their families Live Performances Orthodox's live performances are regarded as some of the most impressive in the world of music. Former Rolling Stone ''magazine critic Robert Christgau named the band at number two in his list of Artists You Must See Live in 2015. The band are known for highly energetic performances and many pyrotechnics. Their 2012 Hail to the King Tour is regularly considered one of the greatest tours of all-time. Controversies Unorthodox ''Unorthodox ''the band's second studio album is often considered by many as the most controversial album of all-time at was listed by ''WatchMojo.com ''at number one in the list of the same name. "Criminal" is a highly controversial song as some believe that the band use the song to promote criminality. "Perfect Insanity" was called controversial due to its lyrics that some thought had a hidden message about insanity and glorifying it this was made even more controversial when the band use the song as the title for their 2016 Greatest hits album. Most controversial of all was "Inside the Fire" which had similar consequencies to "Better by You, Better than Me" and led to a suicide pact of three teenage boys in the US, their parents wanted to sue the band over the lyrics, this led to James Harrison stating that lyrics of songs cannot cause suicide that they must have had emotional problems buried deep down. Despite not going to court the band offered the families money which was accepted. Orthodox released "3" in 2016 which criticised the media's response to the boys deaths instantly blaming the band. '58th Grammy Awards' During the 58th Annual Grammy Awards in 2016 the band performed the tracks "Who" and "Never Wrong" from Immortalized but failed to censor the tracks and it was also missed by the TV company and allowed the word "fuck" to air on live TV prior to the watershed uncensored. '2016 BRIT Awards' Similar to the Grammys again swearing was missed prior to the watershed after winning Best British Band Andrew Collins stated "We are one of the most controversial bands, so lets continue and see if the fuckin' censors can do their goddamn fuckin' jobs" the ITV censors missed all of this and it was broadcast prior to the 9pm watershed. Feuds 'Megan Fox' 'Drake' 'Lil Wayne' 'Jay Z and Beyoncé' 'Chris Brown' 'Kanye West and Kim Kardashian' Band Members *James Harrison – lead vocals (1999–present) *Andrew Collins – lead guitarist, backing vocals (1999–present) *Jake Wyss – drummer, backing vocals (1999–present) *Ryan Wilson – bassist, rhythm guitarist (1999–present) Impact and Legacy 'Awards and Accolades' Discography : ''Main article: Orthodox discography *''Immortality'' (2004) *''The Pretender'' (2006) *''Danger Zone'' (2007) *''Unorthodox (2008) *Into the Abyss (2010) *Apocalypse (2011) *Heretic (2012) *The End Is Nigh (2013) *Nightlife (2014) *Warriors (2015) *Immortalized (2016) *Silence in the Snow (2016) *A Welcome Burden (2016) *The Game (2017) *The Wrath of the Immortals (2018) *Code of the Slashers (2018) *Revolution'' (2019) Tours : Main article: List of Orthodox concert tours *The Orthodox Tour (2009) *Out of the Abyss World Tour (2010–11) *Apocalyptic (2012) *Hail to the King Tour (2013) *The End of the Tours (2013–14) *Nightlife Tour (2014) *Four Warriors Tour (2015) *Legion of Monsters World Tour (2015–17; with Halestorm) See Also *List of best-selling music artists *List of awards and nominations received by Orthodox *List of songs recorded by Orthodox *Orthodox timeline *List of people who performed on Orthodox recordings